


Waking up

by steamedxing



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedxing/pseuds/steamedxing
Summary: With the return of an old loved one, Melia couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Waking up

Six months had passed since the defeat of Zanza. Six months since the team took charge of their own lives, and made a world for mortals. Half a year that went by in a flash for Fiora, thanks to her being asleep while her body was being regenerated. While it wasn’t too big a time gap from her perspective, it was for her friends. That was a long time without their beloved Fiora. They already had to go through that once, so she did feel bad that they had to do it again.

She wanted to see everyone of course, but there was a certain someone she was particularly excited to see. After having asked around, she found out that her beloved was on top of a hill, where she and Shulk were talking on that fateful day the mechon attacked. It gave her a weird feeling being back here now that the fighting was over. As she was told, her girlfriend was waiting at the top, looking into the distance, yawning. She knew she was perceptive, so she had to be sneaky. 

On the tips of her toes, she slowly inched her way closer and closer. It seemed that she didn’t notice her just yet. She spread her arms out, and quickly wrapped them around Melia’s stomach and nuzzled the back of her head. A smile crept onto Melia’s face, but she made no noises, nor did she jump.

“Why didn’t you react?” Fiora asked, pouting.

Melia could only giggle in response. “I knew you were coming from the second you reached the top of the hill.”

“Wow. It’s like you’ve got eyes in the back of your head.” She was more impressed than upset. Melia never ceased to amaze her.

Fiora let go, and Melia turned around to see her. Her eyes widened a bit, and she looked her up and down. “So this is what you looked like beforehand…”

The homs smiled and did a small twirl. “Impressed?”

“Indeed. You’re very pretty Fiora.” Melia said with a smile.

“Thank you!” She put her hands behind her back, and gave a huge grin. “You know, my hair used to be longer. It went to right about… here.” She said, placing her hand around her shoulder. “Would you like for me to grow it back-” She cut herself off and lunged at Melia, grabbing her legs and lifting her up.

Melia squeaks before laughing a bit. “Okay… you got me that time.”

Proud of herself, Fiora gave Melia a quick kiss on her lips. Melia blushed, feeling a rush of emotions. It wasn’t their first kiss. And it sure wouldn’t be their last. But every time Fiora’s lips touched any part of her body, she felt so excited. So happy to be with her and feeling so lucky that she’s in her life.

“I truly missed you.” She happily admitted.

“I missed you too!” She replied. “I mean, I missed everyone else too of course! How are they?”

“Before I answer that, do you mind putting me down?” She asked blushing.

“Of course.” Fiora complied and placed her down. “Sorry, you in my arms just feels so natural that sometimes I forget you’re there.”

“You’re quite the charmer Fiora… but regardless, everyone has been fine. We’ve all been patiently awaiting your return.” Melia reached out and placed her hand on top of her lover’s.

“I feel very loved!” Fiora said with a blush.

“You know…” Melia began, changing the topic. “Your strength is quite amazing.”

“What, did you think it all came from my mechon body?” She asked jokingly. “I’ve always been strong. It helps that you’re really small.”

“You’re not that much taller than me Fiora.” Melia pointed out rather amused.

“Still taller.” She argued. She put her hand on the high entia’s head and smiled. “You’re so cute.”

Melia laid her head down on Fiora’s shoulder. She smelt like a flower, not to mention she was soft. The combined traits soothed Melia’s soul. She soon slowly closed her eyes, fighting to stay conscious. The only thing that stopped her from succumbing was Fiora attempting to get her attention.

“Are you okay?” Fiora asked with concern in her voice.

“Yes, I am quite fine.” She stated matter of factly. “My apologies, I haven’t been sleeping well. Not to mention… you’re just a comforting sort.”

“You can sleep if you want to.” Fiora told her. She wrapped her arm around Melia, and rested her hand near her waist.

“No… I must stay up. It’s been so long since we’ve been together last.” She mused.

“Sleep is important. I don’t want you falling out.” 

“I know but… it’s been half a year. I wish to enjoy our reunion. Allow me to be irresponsible.”

“If you’re sure… but I’ll make sure you get some sleep later at least.” Fiora submitted to her partner’s whims. She could relate. If Melia had disappeared for so long, she’d want to be by her side as much as possible too. “Do you wanna rest at my place? I’ll cook for you too. You’ll sleep even better if you’re full.”

“I'd love that.” Melia proceeded to kiss Fiora’s cheek, as a gift for her being such a great significant other. She yawned afterwards, staying conscious clearly being a struggle for her at the moment.

“Say, why haven’t you been sleeping well anyway?”

“Well…” She began. “The stress of having an entire race of people depending on you does start to wear on one’s heart. But your return kept me going. I got more and more enthusiastic as it came closer.” Her cheeks reddened more as more the longer she went on. Fiora was an important aspect of Melia’s life.

“Well I’m back now. And I’ll support you the best I can.” Fiora beamed, ready to give the hope of the high entia as much help as she could.

“Yes. I’ll make you proud Fiora. That’s my new drive to keep going.”

“I’m always proud of you silly. But I get what you mean. You’re such a hard worker!”

“So are you. I suppose that’s why we’re such a good match?”

From not bowing down when up against the man who created their world, to something as simple as learning to cook, the duo didn’t know the meaning of the word “give up.” It helped them through many hardships. While it could be seen as a bad thing, and has been before, neither of them had any intention of giving up on that facet of themselves. 

“I suppose so!” Fiora agreed. But she wasn’t met with a response, just soft breathing. Melia had once again fallen asleep. Fiora felt she deserved the rest. She stared at her soft face, feeling mesmerized. While she felt bad that she had to wake her up again, she felt she didn’t have another choice. She put a hand underneath her knees, and lifted her up once more, carrying her as if she was a bride, shocking her back awake. She looked around quickly, flustered at the way she was being held.

“Enough is enough Melia! We’re heading home.”

Melia sighed in response. “Understandable. If I keep falling asleep, being together isn’t going to mean much…”

“That’s not it.” Fiora began. “I love doing anything with you, even if it’s just sitting around sleeping. I’m just worried about you.”

Melia drowsily embraced her, holding on as if her life depended on it. “I appreciate the concern.”

“I’d be ashamed to call myself Fiora Antiqua if I wasn’t.”

Grinning at Melia’s embarrassed stuttering as she let go, Fiora began to walk them to her house. It thankfully wasn’t too far from where they were, so there was no need for either of them to be concerned.

“Will you see the others once I’m sleeping?” The tired princess asked.

“I was going to stay with you until you woke up honestly.”

“That’s not fair to everyone else. They’re just as excited to see you as I am. Let them know you’re back, and have fun. I’ll be fine.”

“Dunban at least knows. No one else does, unless he told them. Which I doubt. So you’re probably right.” Fiora gave Melia a nod. “I’m looking forward to seeing them again too. But first, let’s get you into bed. By time you wake up, hopefully I’ll have some food ready. The seven of us can eat as a group.”

“That sounds lovely.” It had been so long since the seven of them were all together. Melia couldn’t wait. “Thank you for spending time with me. With the future ours for the taking, I hope we’ll have many more days like this.”

“I’m sure we will. And if any other monsters rear their ugly heads, you can count on me. They’ll be heading the way of Zanza.”

Melia giggled happily, feeling safe with her. “I’ll do the same.” 

The two kiss again, Melia holding onto Fiora with one hand, and running her fingers through her other half’s hair. The two stared into each other's eyes afterwards, happy to finally be reunited. 

**Author's Note:**

> Xenoblade Chronicles is in my opinion, one of the greatest games ever made. It's not in my personal top 10, but it's a game I can heavily recommend to anyone. Of course, if you're reading this I hope you've played the game or at least know the story! I know it's a game with characters important to so many people, so hope you enjoyed!


End file.
